Grumpy O'Malley/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to the stack of junk on the corner of the main hangar. Snuffy peeks out from behind shyly.) Narrator: It was a big day at Tarrytown airport. (Overview; Jay Jay and Tracy stand before the hangar entrance as Herky lowers into view above them.) Narrator: Snuffy, Jay Jay, Tracy, and Herky were awaiting the arrival of Savannah. Tracy: Do you see her, Herky? Herky: Not yet! (Up he goes.) Narrator: Everyone was really excited— (Dissolve to Herky in the air.) —because Savannah was bringing two very special secret visitors. (We hear the sound of jets zooming in the distance.) Herky: Oh, her-r-re she comes! Get r-r-ready for-r-r the big boom she makes when she flies r-r-really fast! (The supersonic jet flies past the young helicopter, and the huge explosion of her sonic boom sounds out while a shockwave radiates outward, sending him flying all over the place accompanied by a startled yell. On the ground, Savannah lands on the runway and meets up with the jet planes; Brenda has joined them.) Savannah: Hello, little darlings. Jay Jay: Didja bring them, Savannah? Did you? Savannah: Well, I surely did. Brenda: (from o.s.) Everyone— (Cut to her.) —I'd like you to meet our secret visitors. The first is Pierre O'Malley. (Here comes a man dressed up in french clothing and holding a basket and stick of bread; this is Pierre, whose voice has a french accent.) Pierre: Bonjour, mes amis. Hello, to you all. Brenda: Pierre is E.Z.'s cousin. He lives far away in a place called France, and now I'd like you to meet E.Z.'s other cousin, Tex O'Malley. He comes from a place called Texas. (The other man, Tex, enters; he is suited up like a farmer and is holding a large pot.) Tex: Well, howdy y'all! (chuckles, tips hat) Brenda: Cousin Pierre, cousin Tex, I'd like you to meet all my friends: Jay Jay and Tracy... Jay Jay: Hi! Tracy: Hello. (Herky joins.) Herky: And I'm Her-r-rky! Brenda: (giggles) And...where's Snuffy? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) I think I see him over there. Brenda: (looks aside) Snuffy? (Her perspective of him hiding; she continues o.s.) Come meet E.Z.'s cousins, Pierre and Tex O'Malley. (The skywriter comes forward a little to reveal himself, but is at a complete loss of words.) Snuffy:'Um...I... ''(stammers) Uh... '''Savannah: I'll be, Snuffy's too shy to say hello. Narrator: Snuffy was a little shy. That means that he was a little afraid when it came to meeting new people. Pierre: So, E.Z. has no idea we are planning the family reunion in his honor? Jay Jay: Nope. We've kept this a big secret, so that he'll really be surprised! Brenda: That's right. Pierre: (pauses) Bon. Good. As you can see... (produces a stick of bread from the basket) I brought some French food for us, for everyone to enjoy. Herky; That's the longest, skinniest loaf of br-r-read I've ever seen! Brenda: It sure is, and it looks delicious. Tex: Talking about delicious— (gesturing to his pot) —this here Texas chili is guaranteed to make cousin E.Z.'s taste buds go... (opens pot) "YAHOO!!!" (The others laugh.) Tracy: Savannah, when is the last one of E.Z.'s cousins gonna get here? Savannah: I'm on my way to pick him up right now, sugar. Jay Jay: Wow, this is supersonic! Savannah: Well, darlings, it's time for me to be jetting on my way. (She zooms off.) Brenda: Goodbye, Savannah! Tex: So long, Savannah! Brenda: Okay, everybody... (Hands on head) Here it comes! (Just as what happened with Herky, the boom and shockwave occur, and the whole scene vibrates as the mechanic and two cousins try to keep themselves steady, Tex's hat flies off and he laughs as a result. At last it settles down.) Tex: Bucking Broncos, that flying filly's got a mighty big boom! (More laughing; dissolve to Savannah flying through the air.) Narrator: No sooner had Savannah left to pick up E.Z's last cousin, when suddenly... Jay Jay: (on radio) Calling Savannah. This is Jay Jay and Snuffy. We're behind you, please slow down. We need to talk to you right away. Savannah: Oh, dear! (She swoops off; on the start of the next line, dissolve to a head-on view of Jay Jay and Snuffy flying as Savannah joins them.) Savannah: Jay Jay, Snuffy, oh darlings, what's wrong? Snuffy: We came to warn you that E.Z.'s looking for you. Jay Jay: Yeah, he says he has a job for you to do—you have to get back right away. Savannah: (scoffs) Now, that's plum terrible! I still have that one cousin left to pick up before the party! Snuffy: Gee, I-I guess someone else will have to do it for you. Jay Jay: Who? Everyone else is busy. If we don't do our work, then E.Z. will wonder what we're up to. Savannah: And we don't want to spoil that nice surprise party. But, who's free to go? Jay Jay: Uh...Snuffy! (The mention of his name hits the skywriter like a big 2x4, and he sucks in a disbelieving gasp as he shakes his head.) Snuffy: Oh no. Jay Jay, I couldn't. Jay Jay: But Snuffy, you're the only one who's not busy right now. Snuffy: Look, I-I-I really want to help you out, but...I-I get shy around new people. (sniffs) A-and I'm afraid they won't like me. Savannah: Oh, trust me, Snuffy. You are indeed a most likable little plane, and I'm sure E.Z.'s cousin will like you, even though he is a little grumpy. (A long pause, and the skywriter lets himself gulp worringly.) Snuffy: Grumpy? Savannah: In fact, his name is Grumpy—Grumpy O'Malley. Snuffy: Grumpy O'Malley? Jay Jay: Don't worry, Snuffy. He's probably not really that grumpy. Snuffy: How can you say that? If he wasn't that grumpy, his name would be "Not-Really- That-Grumpy O'Malley". Savannah: Oh, sugar, I'm sure you'll do just fine. You'll find him on the big farm near Dewdrop Field. See y'all later for E.Z.'s big surprise! (She flies o.s.) Jay Jay: Hang on, Snuffy! Here it comes! (Here comes the boom; the two planes scream as the shockwave radiates outward, causing them to wobble out of control. They finally settle down before the next line.) Jay Jay: So long, Snuffy, I've gotta go pick up the mail. See ya later at the party! (He dives out of frame.) Good luck with Grumpy! Snuffy: Hey, Jay Jay! Wait, wait! (Cut to his perspective of Jay Jay flying away.) Jay Jay: REMEMBER! JUST BE YOURSELF!! (Dissolve back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: Oh, no...oh, now what am I going to do? Mellow, upbeat piano ensemble with backing woodwinds, brisk 4 (A major, shifting to A minor and back throughout) Snuffy: Be myself, be myself, be myself... Bass/light percussion in Snuffy: What will I say, what will I do? What if my nose explodes with a "kachoo"? And when I land there on the ground What if he doesn't like my funny engine sound? Woodwinds more energetic Snuffy: If I say "Hi, they call me Snuff" Will he say "Go away, I haven't time enough"? What if I stutter when I try to talk? Will he sputter? I think I'd rather walk Lighter feel Snuffy: So many friends say I'm a special guy They like the way I draw things in the sky They say it's fun to have me as a friend And when we play, they say "Won't you come again?" Slightly stronger percussion Snuffy: What will I say, what will I do? I'll say, "I'm Snuffy, and I'm glad to meet you" And if he frowns, I'll sit and smile And I bet he'll do the same in a while Percussion gradually decreases Snuffy: That's what I'll do, yeah That's what I'll do, yeah I'll just smile, uh-huh That's what I'll do Song ends Narrator: So, Snuffy gathered his courage and flew on to pick up E.Z.'s cousin, the O'Malley that had earned the nickname "Grumpy". 7:28SNUFFY: Mm. he doesn't look too grumpy from here. Maybe Savannah got his name wrong. Maybe it's Lumpy O'Malley, or Bumpy O'Malley, or maybe even Frumpy O'Malley. Yeah, that's it. I just have to say, "Hi, I'm Snuffy," or maybe, "Hello there. My name is Snuffy." Yeah that's it. That's what I'll do. 7:57Hi. I'm...uh... 8:00Is..um... Grumpy: Who are you? And what do you want? 8:07My--name--name... 8:10Uh...I...uh... Grumpy: Youngster, if you're not going to give me an answer, at least do me the courtesy of moving out of my way. Could you move out of my way, please? 8:30Hmph! That's better. 8:32I could never have finished my painting 8:34with that tongue-tied little plane 8:36standing in my view. 8:41Oh, I blew it. I messed it up. But I can't let everybody down, I can't! I have to go back. I'm just glad his name isn't "Punchy O'Malley". 8:57Gee, it looks like Grumpy is doing something. 9:01GASP 9:02He is! He's painting a picture. 9:06He likes to make pictures, just like me! 9:10That gives me an idea! 9:23By gum, look at that. 9:27I think that little whipper-snapper's 9:29drawing a picture, 9:30and he's darned good at it too. 9:35Hey, sonny, keep on going. I love pictures. 9:44Hey, that looks like my cousin, E.Z. 9:49Hey, I get it. 9:52He's come to take me to see E.Z. 9:57Well, you sure are one smart little prop, 10:00but I've got a question for you. 10:02Why didn't you just tell me you were here 10:03to take me to see E.Z.? 10:05I was too shy to talk. 10:07Maybe you wouldn't understand. 10:09Oh, no? 10:11You listen, young feller. 10:14My name is Snuffy. 10:15Well then, you listen, young Snuffy. 10:18I'm going to tell you a little secret. 10:22I'm shy too. 10:25That's why I pretend to be so grumpy. 10:27You're not really grumpy? 10:29Heck, no. 10:31I'm nice. 10:33But, uh, you let tht be our little secre, 10:36okay, Snuffy? 10:37You got it, Grumpy. 10:39Well, come on, 10:41we've got some fast flying to do, 10:43because we don't want to be late. 10:45Let's go. 10:46 So a very happy Snuffy hurried back 10:49 to Tarrytown Airport 10:51 for E.Z.'s surprise family reunion. 10:57Wait till you taste that chili and that bread. 10:58Surprise! 11:00Surprise! 11:01Goodness, well this is wonderful! 11:04A family reunion with all of my cousins. 11:07Well, thank you all for making this possible. 11:11You're welcome. 11:13Oops. Sorry. 11:20Cousin E.Z., it is time to come inside 11:22and eat all these tasty treats. 11:24Mighty fine idea, Cousin Pierre. 11:28Can't hardly wait to pour some of my red hot chili. 11:34Well, don't look at me. I didn't make anything. 11:38Sure you did, Grumpy. You made the best thing of all. 11:42I did? 11:43Yup. You made a new friend. 11:47By golly, you're right. 11:49Snuffy, this is the beginning 11:51of a picture-perfect friendship. 11:56 So that's how everybody met E.Z.'s cousins, 12:00 and how Snuffy got over being shy, 12:03 so that he could make a new friend 12:05 out of Grumpy O'Malley. Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts